New Recruit
by TheOneAndOnlyLeeroyJenkins
Summary: My first story made here. Hope you like it. Reviews are needed and wanted!
1. Chapter 1

Scout was the new recruit for RED. He was told to wait outside the academy for the van to pick him up. After grabbing his shotgun, pistol, bat, ball, and loading them into his bag he went out. He was bored. So he laid down and watched the clouds for a while. Soon he heard a van pulling up and got up and dusted himself off. The man driving the van had a red shirt and black vest. "Get in." he said with an Australian accent. Scout complied and sat in the back.

"So, you're the new rookie eh?" The man asked. "Yeah, I'm th' Scout." The Bostonian replied. "Well I'm the Sniper." Sniper explained. Scout noticed a sniper rifle behind him. "It's gonna be a pretty long ride. Rest if you want." Sniper told him. Scout was pretty tired, and laid down to sleep. He fell asleep pretty quick.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Wake up kid." Scout was brought out of his sleep. He grabbed his bag and walked into building. There was a huge room with chairs, couches and a TV. This was the lounge room. He decided to give a speech to them about him. "Yo whatsup? I'm the new Scout here. Don't mess with me, or your gonna get a bat to the head. I ain't kiddin." He said with a menacing look holding his bat for emphasis. Almost the entire room erupted in laughter. "Don't worry about those maggots." A man with a helmet said. "Thanks." Scout said. "Don't mention it. I'm the Soldier." He said.

"Mission begins in 30 seconds. Capture the enemy's intelligence!" A voice rang through the base. "About freakin time." Scout muttered, swapping his bat for his shotgun.


	2. Chapter 2

The team grabbed their weapons. "Can you run fast?" A man in a hard hat asked Scout. "Yeah, I was the fastest out of all 7 of my brothers." Scout replied, eager to get out there. "Good then. You will go after the intelligence." The man told him. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" the entire team raced out to the battlefield. Scout took off in the direction of the Intel. He was followed by Spy, who was disguised as a BLU Pyro. Somebody swung a shovel near Scout's head. Scout ducked, and hit the man who swung it at him with his bat. "BONK!!" he yelled.

Soon, Spy and Scout reached the Intel room. "Ok" spy whispered. "I'll cloak and sap his sentries. Then, you come in, get the Intel, and run. I'll finish the Engineer." "Got it." Scout replied. Spy cloaked and took out his Electro-Sapper. He snuck in, and the sentries were sapped. "Spy sappin mah sentry!" the enemy Engineer yelled. Scout ran in and swiped the Intel. The Engineer was still shocked at his sentries being sapped to notice. The next sound Scout heard while running back to the base was the sound of a revolver firing a bullet.

Scout ran to the base. He was running harder than ever, his heart racing. The enemy Demoman saw him and started chasing him. Scout jumped, taking the Demoman by surprise. Next he blasted him with his shotgun. "Try that again, Cyclops!" He yelled at the dead man. Then, he was thrown forward by the blast of a rocket launcher. Scout was stunned, and scrambled to his feet in a daze. As soon as he got up, he fell again with the blast of a shotgun tearing into his left arm. Scout screamed in agony "MEDIC! MEDIC!"

Heavy Weapons Guy and Medic were arriving to the base, when they saw Scout in pain on the ground. Then they saw an enemy Soldier about to fire his rocket launcher into his face. Heavy ran at the man roaring like a grizzly bear, about to tear him limb from limb. Heavy struck him with his fists repeatedly in the head, it seemed each blow gained more power than the last. After flooring the enemy Soldier, Heavy then stomped on his head. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH LITTLE MAN AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!" Heavy roared at the top of his lungs.

Medic then ran over and began healing Scout. "Big guy, you saved my life!" Scout said in astonishment. Heavy told Scout "I will do anything to protect Little Man, after what happened with previous Little Man." Medic whispered to Heavy "Calm down, calm down. It's ok." After Scout's wounds had been attended to, Medic told him to get back to base. Scout listened.

On the way back to base, Scout thought. _' What happened to the old Scout?'_ He made up his mind that he would ask about the Scout later tonight. After arriving back at base with the Heavy and Medic, the entire team was in a shock that Scout had captured the Intel on his first run. They were even more shocked that he had only one wound from the battlefield. "Oh my God." Were the only words everyone said. "So, how's that for a first run?" Scout asked, grinning.


End file.
